Fous lui la paix
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Comme disait Annie Cordy dans la bonne du curé. Il voudrait bien, mais il ne peut point. Comment est ce que Heero et Duo vont réussir à se sortir de là ?


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Relena.

Début d'écriture 14 août 2012

* * *

**Fous-lui la paix**

* * *

Après le coup d'Etat, Heero travaille un moment pour Relena. La protection de l'ambassadrice de la Terre n'apportant pas assez de challenges aux yeux du jeune homme, il décide de rejoindre les Preventers.

Quatre Raberba Winner y travaille déjà en tant que conseiller. Sa tête est un peu trop connue pour aller sur le terrain. Cela lui convient, il a ainsi assez de temps pour s'occuper des affaires de son père avec plusieurs de ses sœurs.

Wufei Chang y travaille également depuis la fin du coup d'Etat.

Trowa est retourné au cirque où il coule des jours heureux loin de tout ce qui a fait sa vie depuis l'enfance. Il se sent comme un poisson dans l'eau dans la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir sans cette attaque sur la caravane de ses parents.

Quatre et Wufei ont fini par se mettre en couple. Si au départ, le blond a demandé ce service au Chinois pour que ses sœurs arrêtent de lui présenter des jeunes femmes de bonne famille et bonnes à marier. Ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'il y a plus que le travail et une forte amitié qui les unissent.

Chacun des trois jeunes gens est à la tête d'une section. Si Winner ne peut pas aller sur le terrain, les deux autres ne s'en privent pas.

Pour l'instant, Heero est à la poursuite de pirates de l'espace qui lui filent toujours entre les doigts par manque de personnel compétent en matière de pilotage. Si lui est un as avec un Gundam, il n'a jamais eu la dextérité de Duo au volant d'une navette.

Même s'il y a deux ans qu'il travaille pour les Preventers, c'est la première fois qu'il se demande ce que peut bien être devenu le pilote du DeathScythe.

Après être allé voir à l'ancienne adresse du natté, le brun revient bredouille.

Alors qu'il croise Quatre dans les couloirs, Heero l'interpelle.

-« Tu savais que Duo n'est plus sur L2 ? »

-« Non, c'est là que je l'ai trouvé quand je lui ai demandé de me rendre un service, il y a dix huit mois. » Rétorque le blond.

-« Tu n'as pas un moyen pour le contacter ? »

-« Il a dit, comme Trowa, qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec tout ça ! » Rappelle Winner.

-« Tu lui as bien demandé un service. » Insiste Yuy.

-« D'ordre privé. »

-« Si tu le défends, c'est que tu as un moyen. Sinon, tu aurais simplement dit non. Donne-le-moi. » Ordonne le brun.

-« Tu vas te faire remballer. » Lâche Winner en donnant quand même le numéro de téléphone du natté. « Enfin s'il est toujours d'actualité, je ne l'utilise jamais. »

-« Alors pourquoi le gardes-tu ? »

-« Pour, on ne sait jamais. » Avoue le blond en haussant les épaules.

Heero repart jusqu'à son bureau, il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et compose le numéro du châtain. On décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

-« Allo ? »

Il est heureux de reconnaitre la voix du natté.

-« Heero Yuy, l'ancien pilote du Wing. »

-« Heero, je sais qui tu es. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, c'est urgent ? »

-« J'aurai besoin de toi pour une mission. »

-« J'ai déjà un job et ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Réplique Maxwell.

-« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin, c'est l'idée qui ne m'intéresse pas. »

Heero est surpris de voir que le natté lui a raccroché au nez, sans lui permettre d'exposer ses idées. Puisqu'il a son numéro, ça ne va pas être difficile de trouver son adresse et peut-être là où il travaille. Il acceptera que ce soit un vrai non quand il lui aura expliqué l'objet de la mission.

Yuy se met directement au travail pour obtenir ces renseignements. En moins d'une heure, il sait où trouver Duo, pourtant ce n'est pas là qu'il se rend en premier.

D'un pas décidé, il se rend au bureau de Quatre, il y entre sans frapper.

-« Tu ne sais pas où travaille Duo ! »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ce ton accusateur ? »

-« Il est sur le bateau d'une de tes sœurs. J'ai vérifié la liste du personnel, il y travaille bien. »

-« Quoi ? »

Winner perd toute sa prestance légendaire.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, il ne devait y travailler qu'un mois à la sécurité de ma sœur durant les escales. J'ai obtenu gain de cause car ce ne serait que pour un mois. » Certifie le blond.

-« Pourtant il y travaille comme mousse. »

-« La vie lui a peut-être plu. Il t'a dit non que tu as cherché où il était ? » Demande Winner en souriant.

-« Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'exposer la mission. »

-« Heero sois raisonnable ! »

-« Il aurait conduit le bateau j'aurais compris, il n'est que mousse. » Réplique le brun.

Quatre le regarde partir en secouant la tête.

D'après les données qu'il a, le bateau est amarré au large d'une série d'archipels au large de la côte de Sank, ce qui tombe bien, il n'aura pas à traverser l'univers pour lui parler de vive voix.

Debout sur la promenade qui longe la mer, Heero des jumelles autour du cou, scrute l'horizon. Chaque fois qu'il repère un bateau un peu plus imposant, il cherche le nom.

Au bout d'une heure, il trouve enfin le Princesca, c'est un bateau beige et blanc sur deux niveaux. De là où il est il a pu compter sept fenêtres au pont inférieur et cinq sur le pont supérieur, il y a tout un espace pour bronzer, jouer sur le pont supérieur, une sortie pour bateau et la possibilité de se baigner à la hauteur de l'eau.

Maintenant, il doit trouver un moyen de monter à bord. Il repart vers le port, il se rend à la capitainerie pour exposer son problème.

Il l'a déjà remarqué, l'uniforme Preventer fait des miracles, en moins d'une demi-heure, il a à son service un bateau semi-rigide pour le conduire jusqu'au Princesca.

Arrivé, on vient directement à lui pour lui interdire de monter à bord.

-« Je dois parler à Duo Maxwell, c'est une raison d'Etat ! »

-« Bien s'il faut, on va le chercher. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, les chaussures sont interdites à bord. »

Debout sur le quai d'embarquement, le brun fulmine un peu, il ne tient pas à rester à la vue de tous, pourtant ça va être le cas.

Au bout de trois minutes, il voit arriver Duo de sa démarche féline. En deux ans, il a pris du muscle, il n'a plus rien du jeune garçon filiforme. En bermuda bleu foncé et polo blanc au nom du bateau, il a le teint bronzé qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il dégage un magnétisme presque animal.

A part l'homme qui doit le reconduire au port, ils sont seuls. Yuy se tourne vers lui à l'arrivée du natté.

-« Vous pouvez vous éloigner ? »

Maxwell se penche pour détacher l'amarre, puis il se redresse pour faire face au métis, il croise les bras sur son torse et le dévisage.

Le brun repère la fin d'un tatouage sur l'avant-bras droit du natté, on dirait deux pieds.

Du pont supérieur, le commandant de bord apparait.

-« Duo, tu sais bien qu'on ne ramène personne à bord ! »

-« Je sais capitaine, ce type est aussi têtu qu'une teigne, je n'y suis pour rien. Alors qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu remues Terre et mer pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

-« Je te l'ai dit au téléphone ! »

-« Ma réponse reste la même. Qu'est-ce que tu as cru qu'il suffisait que tu ramènes ton cul jusqu'ici pour que je tombe sous ton charme et que je cède ? Tu peux parler de mademoiselle Peacecraft que tu trouvais envahissante, tu n'es pas mieux. » Réplique froidement Maxwell.

-« J'ai besoin d'un pilote expérimenté pour attraper des pirates de l'espace. Je n'y arrive pas, ils m'échappent. »

-« Je ne suis pas le meilleur, ni exceptionnel. Tu dois pouvoir trouver. »

-« C'est toi que je veux ! » Affirme le brun.

-« Il faudra te passer de mes services. »

-« Duo, Cecilia Winner vient d'appeler. Tu dois aller la rechercher. » Lance un homme sur le pont supérieur.

-« Je suis parti capitaine. Excuse-moi Heero, le travail m'appelle. »

Le natté se rend à une embarcation légère qu'il détache de ses amarres sur le quai d'embarquement du Princesca, il le pousse dans l'eau et grimpe dedans. En moins de deux, il met les gaz et part en bondissant sur les vagues. Heero le voit slalomer entre les bateaux amarrés près d'une ile. Il fait une manœuvre pour approcher d'un rocher, dessus il y a deux formes.

Le brun met ses jumelles et voit une femme d'une trentaine d'années accompagnée d'une gamine.

Une voix près de lui le fait sursauter.

-« Vous devez quitter ce bateau. »

Son embarcation semi-rigide est revenue. Il monte dedans et repart vers le port. Il a perdu une journée et il n'est pas plus avancé. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien de chercher les pirates tant qu'il n'aura pas quelqu'un capable de les rattraper.

S'il avait pu tirer dedans avec son canon laser du Wing, il y a belle lurette que le problème serait réglé, mais il ne peut pas, au plus ils peuvent les harponner avec la ventouse magnétique pour les arrimer. Seulement, il n'a jamais été assez près pour l'utiliser à bon escient, il ne tient pas à les entendre encore ricaner parce qu'il rate sa cible.

A la capitainerie, on lui a affirmé que le Princesca serait mouillé au port. Le bateau sera donc plus accessible pour tenter une nouvelle approche et ça le rassure.

Arrivé au QG, il trouve un mot de Wufei sur son bureau.

_Sonne-moi quand tu rentres._

Il espère que les pirates n'ont pas encore fait des larcins pendant qu'il traquait Duo. Les hommes pillent les satellites et repartent dans l'espace où les radars perdent leur trace.

-« Wufei, j'ai eu ton mot. »

-« Quatre m'a parlé de ton problème. J'ai un pilote pour toi. Il vaut presque Maxwell. »

-« Je vais tester. »

Ca l'arrange pour son enquête, seulement il retournera au port, il a envie de revoir Duo, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il va faire passer des épreuves dès demain au pilote, maintenant, il est l'heure de rentrer à ses appartements et se préparer pour ressortir en soirée.

Alors qu'il est sous la douche, le brun se dit qu'il pourrait proposer au natté de venir souper avec lui sur la jetée.

Tout en se séchant, il se rend près de son téléphone, autant le demander avant d'y aller. Il compose le numéro comme dans l'après-midi, le natté décroche presque aussitôt.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui, Heero ! »

Le brun sent bien qu'il l'indispose rien qu'au son de sa voix.

-« Tu peux sortir de ton bateau ? »

-« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une prison ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« Je peux t'inviter à souper ? »

-« Si ton but n'est pas de me faire changer d'avis. »

-« Non juste parler du bon vieux temps. »

-« Ca me va. J'ai fini mon service, je suis libre quand tu veux. »

-« Je serai au port d'ici trois-quarts d'heure. » Précise-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait mettre ? se demande-t-il en ouvrant son armoire. Après quelques secondes, il sort un pantalon en toile beige et une chemise à manches courtes dans les tons crème. En réajustant sa tenue devant la glace et en jugeant l'effet qu'il peut faire, il se sent vraiment ridicule. Il va juste voir une ancienne connaissance.

En arrivant au port, il voit que Maxwell est assis sur des rochers, les pieds dans le vide. Il a mis un bermuda noir, un marcel blanc et il tient un tissu blanc à la main sûrement une chemise si le temps se refroidit. A l'attache du bermuda, il y a un bipper. De réaliser qu'il peut-être rappelé à tout moment l'ennuie au plus haut point.

Quand le natté saute du mur en rocher pour venir vers lui, il découvre le tatouage dont il a entraperçu le bas tout à l'heure. Du biceps jusqu'à l'épaule, c'est le DeathScythe qui est représenté.

-« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes manger ? » Demande directement le châtain.

-« Tu dois rester dans le secteur ? » Demande le brun en montrant le biper du regard.

-« Pas forcément, sur la jetée ce n'est pas mauvais. »

-« Donc tu préfères rester dans le secteur. »

-« On va le formuler comme ça. Je préfère pouvoir rentrer par mes propres moyens. » Sourit le châtain.

-« La confiance règne. »

-« Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus déterminé. » Rappelle le natté.

-« T'enlever ne m'apportera rien. Tu n'effectueras pas le travail. Tu peux être terriblement têtu aussi. Va pour la jetée. »

Comme le métis regarde à nouveau le tatouage, Duo décide d'alimenter la conversation, sinon le repas va être mortel.

-« Cecilia Winner aime bien avoir des tatouages. Elle a une esthéticienne, tatoueuse sur le bateau. Seulement comme elle aime bien le changement, on lui fait au henné. Mais elle fait les autres aussi à l'encre. »

-« C'est très ressemblant. »

-« J'ai fait le dessin. Elle n'a plus eu qu'à le recopier. »

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en dessin. » Félicite Yuy.

-« Moi non plus avant d'essayer. Il m'arrive de faire des dessins aux crayons noirs, des paysages qu'on voit du bateau. » Explique le natté tout en marchant au côté du jeune homme.

-« Ca te va ici ? » Demande le brun.

C'est le troisième restaurant devant lequel ils passent. Celui-ci a un menu exposé qui lui plait, plus de viande et moins de poissons.

-« Tout à fait. » Précise le châtain.

Le natté s'avance vers un homme qui leur indique deux places.

-« Tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude des restaurants. » Réalise le métis.

Lui se serait assis à une place qui lui convient sans demander à se faire placer.

-« Cecilia en fait beaucoup et comme elle n'est pas pimbêche, le garde du corps mange à sa table. » Avoue Maxwell en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme.

Ils regardent le menu sur la table. Tous deux commandent un steak, salade, champignon crème.

-« Comme boisson ? » Demande le serveur.

-« De l'eau. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Pareil. » Approuve Heero.

Le serveur parti, Yuy décide de poser une question, il ne peut pas laisser Duo faire la conversation, il a envie d'en savoir plus également.

-« Ca te plait vraiment ? »

-« Bien sûr, plus que ce que j'ai fait quand Quatre me l'a demandé. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Insiste le brun.

Maxwell attend que le serveur reparte après leur avoir apporté l'apéritif deux jus de la passion.

-« Je fais la maintenance extérieure du bateau, que tout soit propre, on est deux pour le faire. C'est moi le responsable du petit transporteur. Quand Cecilia ne prend pas sa fille, j'en suis le baby-sitter attitré. Je peux à la rigueur remplacer ou aider le garde du corps. C'est varié, c'est bien payé surtout si tu prends en compte que tu ne payes pas ta chambre et ta nourriture et qu'il y a pas mal de loisirs tout de même. » Expose fébrilement le natté.

-« Mais tu dois tout le temps être disponible. » Rappelle le métis.

-« Oui mais je suis de toute façon tout le temps là. Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, je ne suis attendu par personne, je voyage continuellement. »

Le serveur amène le repas et les deux jeunes gens commencent à manger en silence.

-« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Par Quatre. »

-« Oh tu le vois parfois ! » S'exclame souriant Maxwell.

-« Nous travaillons ensemble. Il est chef d'une section, il prétendait ne pas savoir que tu travaillais pour sa sœur. »

-« C'est possible, Cecilia c'est un peu le mouton noir de la famille. Elle ne s'intéresse pas aux affaires. Elle a revendu ses actions de la société et vit des rentes de l'argent placé. A part son bateau, elle a des goûts simples. »

-« Comme son frère. »

-« Oui, parfois je ne comprends pas pourquoi vouloir amasser autant d'argent pour ne rien en faire. »

-« Si tu es heureux simplement, mon travail me plait, je sors rarement et l'argent grossit sur mon compte. J'aime mon travail, je ne ressens pas le besoin de me reposer. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Pareil, je suis en vacances tout l'année. » Sourit Maxwell en enfournant un morceau de steak.

Comme le silence s'installe à nouveau, pas qu'il soit gênant, Heero n'a jamais été un bavard. C'est cette complémentarité qui a fait des merveilles durant la guerre et le coup d'Etat. Seulement, Duo s'est rendu compte en repartant au combat qu'il ne voulait plus risquer sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire avant l'intervention de Quatre, mais il savait qu'il préserverait sa vie de n'importe quelle façon.

Il ne serait pas Preventer, ça lui a brisé le cœur de devoir couper les ponts avec Heero, seulement, il savait que le brun était Preventer et qu'il resterait un militaire qui pense d'abord au combat et à l'adrénaline d'une mission avant de protéger sa vie. Il ne voulait pas à un moment où lui-même se cherchait devoir retomber dans le système.

La paix, il a donné assez de sa personne pour l'instaurer. Maintenant, il veut en profiter. Aujourd'hui, ça ne le gêne pas de reprendre contact avec le métis, il sait ce qu'il veut dans la vie.

Le silence permet aussi au natté de profiter pour remettre ses idées en place.

-« Tu as trouvé un pilote que tu n'insistes plus ? »

-« Wufei m'en a fourni un. Je dois voir ce qu'il vaut demain. »

-« J'aurai dû penser que Wufei travaillerait près de Quatre, soupire le natté. Trowa est toujours au cirque ? »

-« Hn et Hilde ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je crois qu'elle travaille toujours pour Howard. C'est une autre époque pour moi. »

Une main se met sur l'épaule du châtain.

-« Duo, excuse-moi, on va appareiller, il y a un feu d'artifice, on voudrait le voir. » Dit à son oreille une voix féminine.

-« Je viens, merci Heero pour le repas. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. » Lâche le natté en se levant.

-« Mais » Lâche Yuy en montrant le ticket que le serveur a amené avec la commande.

-« Tu as dit que tu m'invitais. » Rétorque-t-il en partant.

Le garde, un peu en retrait, éclate de rire alors que Duo marche déjà à côté de Cecilia et de la gamine.

-« Il est fort pour profiter sans rien donner en échange. » Lâche l'homme avant de les suivre.

-« Il faudra aller dormir de suite si tu veux voir le feu d'artifice, Souraya. » Précise le châtain.

-« Maman, l'a déjà dit. Tu le regarderas aussi ? »

-« Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas le manquer. »

Le reste des paroles de Duo se perdent dans l'espace. En attendant le serveur pour payer, Heero voit pour finir Maxwell venir se mettre à côté du garde pour discuter avec lui. Il a vraiment un goût de trop peu, pas en nourriture, il a bien mangé, mais de la présence du jeune homme.

Quand il part vers le port c'est pour voir le gros bateau quitter son emplacement et partir vers le large.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Heero se présente au Quai du QG pour tester le pilote. Il doit avoir une trentaine d'années, ce dernier l'attend avec son casque sur la hanche.

-« Vous allez essayer de me harponner. » Précise Yuy en lui tendant la main.

Tous les deux aux commandes d'une navette Preventer, ils s'élancent dans l'espace. Le brun ne ménage pas l'autre pilote, il fait des piqués, il tourne rapidement, l'autre toujours dans son sillage. Si ça avait été un ennemi tant de dextérité lui aurait fait peur.

Pourtant, il trouve que l'autre met du temps à lui envoyer le harpon magnétique. Il va réussir à le semer à la longue. Suivant la méthode des pirates de l'espace, Yuy décide de faire une culbute en avant et repartir dans l'autre sens. C'est souvent à ce moment là qu'il perd le combat, il réagit toujours une seconde trop tard.

Et puis il doit admettre que c'est un bon pilote, mais il n'utilise pas assez le harpon pour essayer de le stopper. Il lui donne encore dix minutes puis il devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il finit de penser ça qu'il entend l'impact du harpon et se sent freiné dans sa fuite en avant.

-« Bien, on va vérifier que ce n'était pas un coup de chance. » Lâche Yuy.

Et le ballet aérien recommence, Heero pestant en lui-même que ces navettes sont moins maniables que son Wing, qu'elles ne répondent pas au quart de seconde. Est-ce que Duo ferait mieux ? Il le croit rien qu'à la façon dont il a conduit une navette bien plus grosse pour atterrir sur ce satellite durant le coup d'Etat.

Un virage à droite, un virage à gauche, il fait semblant de partir sur le droite et repart vers la gauche, sûr d'échapper à son poursuivant. Le bruit du harpon lui prouve qu'il ne l'a pas leurré.

Dès qu'on signalera les pirates à l'approche d'un satellite, ils vont pouvoir se mettre en chasse. L'ennui, c'est que ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas revenir sur Terre. Il va être affecté à la base Preventer flottante de l'espace. Il ne sait même pas combien de temps Duo reste dans le secteur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revient toujours dans ses pensées. Et encore plus depuis qu'ils ont soupé ensemble ?

Quand ils ont combattu leurs hormones ensemble durant la guerre, les fois où ils se retrouvaient, ça n'a jamais été le cas. C'était juste un moyen plus rapide de faire baisser l'adrénaline. Il l'a utilisé avec Trowa, avec Quatre également. Il sait par Wufei que ça été le cas pour Duo avec lui, le chinois et Quatre.

C'est toujours le cas après une grosse mission, il faut qu'il trouve un partenaire. Ce n'est pas normal de penser autant à Maxwell maintenant.

C'est déjà la troisième fois que l'homme de Wufei arrive à le harponner. Il peut arrêter l'entrainement ici.

-« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Questionne Yuy en repartant vers la base.

-« Sergent Lucas, lieutenant. »

-« On va retourner sur Terre pour se faire un sac. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. » Précise le métis.

-« Bien mon lieutenant. »

-« Lieutenant Yuy, on vient de les signaler à moins de dix minutes de votre secteur d'entrainement, secteur P15, K17. » Emet une voix dans le cockpit.

Heero n'a pas le temps de donner un ordre que le sergent Lucas vire dans cette direction.

-« Leur engin est noir avec une tête de mort rouge. Reste en visuel, ils brouillent les radars. » Lâche Yuy en suivant son homme.

-« Bien, mon lieutenant. »

-« Les voilà droit devant. »

Le sergent pousse les gaz un peu plus en avant, Heero souhaite de tout cœur qu'ils y arrivent. Il a failli réussir avec un moins bon pilote. Le brun a décidé de laisser faire Lucas, il reste juste en couverture pour ne pas le gêner. Il y a dix minutes qu'ils zigzaguent à trois dans l'espace. Quand tout d'un coup, les pirates changent de sens.

Yuy crierait bien à la victoire, Lucas les a harponnés.

-« Lieutenant ajustez la prise, je sens le harpon qui cède. »

Le brun ne se fait pas prier pour tirer près de la porte d'évacuation du vaisseau pirate. Lucas rappelle son harpon avant de le réajuster et de viser de l'autre côté de la navette. Ils peuvent ainsi tracter l'autre vaisseau jusqu'à l'immobiliser dans la base flottante. Le reste sera l'affaire des magistrats. Il a enfin fini sa mission, il ne va pas devoir rester dans l'espace. Il va pouvoir retourner sur la côte.

µµµ

C'est certain qu'il aurait aimé fêter la victoire avec Duo, seulement, il se voit mal lui sonner pour ça, surtout après tout ce temps. Il ne veut pas non plus donner l'impression de courir après lui. Toutefois, il a besoin de le voir. C'est viscéral, même debout sur la jetée, les jumelles sur les yeux, il se sent plus heureux de l'entrapercevoir.

Il sourit en le voyant frotter les rambardes d'inox déjà éclatantes, de le voir passer le balais à franges humides sur les vitres du bateau. Il savoure de regarder les muscles bouger quand Duo asperge le quai d'embarquement du transporteur.

Le deuxième jour, il le voit faire à un puzzle sur une table du bateau avec la petite fille. Après une demi-heure, le natté sort du bateau et va pêcher avec elle sur les rochers de la sortie du port.

Heero peut rester des heures à faire ça, espérer simplement le voir circuler ou s'activer. Il se sent ridicule en même temps de ne pas oser l'appeler à nouveau.

Il y a quatre jours qu'il fait ça après sa journée de travail. Le troisième jour, il a été privé de sa dose quotidienne, le bateau n'étant pas au port à son arrivée, ni rentré avant la tombée de la nuit.

Alors qu'il met ses jumelles en position, une main se met sur son épaule.

-« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » Demande le brun.

-« Comme tu as trouvé Duo avec le numéro de ton Gsm. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Wufei ? »

-« Quatre s'inquiète pour toi. Ca fait quatre jours qu'il te voit partir alors qu'il fait des papiers à son bureau en soirée. » Avoue Chang.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande le brun en scrutant le bateau.

-« Il ne trouve pas ça sain. Tu dégageais plus de satisfaction il y a cinq jours. »

-« Ca va Wufei. » Rassure Heero.

-« Tu crois vraiment que Duo ne t'a pas repéré ? » Interroge le Chinois en regardant vers le bateau.

-« Alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas ? »

-« Pourquoi devrait-il faire le dernier pas ? » Insiste Wufei. « C'est toi qui veut le voir. Tu sais bien que lui serait plus franc. »

Comme le métis ne dit rien, Chang ajoute ce que son amant lui a dit de venir lui dire.

-« Le bateau ne reste que jusqu'à la fin du mois. Dans dix jours, il part pour la côte d'Azur. Si tu as un plan, tu ferais bien d'activer. »

Les deux jeunes gens se quittent du regard pour le tourner vers le bateau pour voir sortir le natté et parler avec la petite fille puis se diriger vers eux d'un pas décidé.

Maxwell vient serrer la main du Chinois sans un regard pour le brun.

-« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir depuis toutes ces années. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Je ne venais que faire une commission à Heero. » Réplique Wufei.

-« C'est bien, ça m'a permis de te voir. » Sourit le natté.

Le Chinois serre la main de Duo. Il met sa main sur l'épaule du métis et s'en va. C'est seulement à partir de ce moment là que Maxwell se tourne vers Heero.

-« Pourquoi tu m'observes depuis plusieurs jours ? »

-« J'avais envie de te voir. » Avoue Yuy.

Chang avait raison, le natté n'a rien perdu.

-« Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple de me sonner ou de te rendre au Princesca ? »

-« Je n'avais pas de motif ! »

Le natté lui sourit et secoue la tête.

-« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! Ca te dirait de faire un tour dans les iles ? Je parie que tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds. »

-« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ramener sur le Princesca ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« Rien ne m'empêche d'utiliser le transporteur. »

Yuy acquiesce, ensemble, ils se dirigent vers le bateau. De suite, la gamine arrive.

-« Duo, tu viens jouer ? »

-« Pas ce soir Souraya, je vais montrer les iles à mon ami. » Répond le natté.

-« Je peux venir avec ? » Insiste l'enfant.

-« Souraya, laisse Duo en paix. Viens, on va regarder un film. » Dit Cecilia en venant récupérer sa fille. « Bonjour. Profite bien de ta soirée et merci de l'avoir surveillée pendant mon massage. »

-« Ca me fait plaisir. » Répond Maxwell en détachant le transporteur. « Heero, enlève tes chaussures, je ne tiens pas à devoir frotter pour ôter les marques de tes semelles. »

En moins de deux, ils sont à bord de l'embarcation semi-rigide. Le châtain conduit moins vite que la fois où il l'a vu partir récupérer sa patronne. Durant le trajet, il lui montre ce qu'il a découvert au fil des mois passés sur le bateau.

-« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête sur une ile déserte ? » Demande après une demi-heure Duo.

Surtout qu'il ne voit pas beaucoup de réactions de son ami, il a peut-être le mal de mer sans oser le dire.

-« Hn. »

Le natté manœuvre pour amener l'arrière de l'embarcation vers un rocher, Heero ayant un pantalon. Lui saute après dans l'eau afin d'attacher l'amarre à un rocher que le semi-rigide ne s'éloigne pas. Yuy l'attend sur une bande de petits galets. D'où ils sont, il ne voit que la mer. Il finit par s'asseoir une jambe pliée contre le sol, l'autre fait un angle au niveau du genou et le pied est reposé sur les galets.

Maxwell vient le retrouver pour s'installer assis, les deux genoux contre son torse, les bras autour de ses jambes dans un premier temps.

-« Tu es malade sur l'eau ? » Questionne le châtain en regardant l'horizon.

-« Non ! »

-« Ca ne t'a pas intéressé ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

Yuy hausse les épaules, c'est le travail qui l'a amené sur Terre pas la nature à l'inverse de Duo, on dirait.

Maxwell ramasse un caillou qu'il lance pour essayer de faire un ricochet. Le métis depuis un moment les empile pour en faire une petite tour.

-« On a le droit d'être ici ? » Demande Heero pour que le silence ne s'installe pas.

-« C'est une réserve naturelle ouverte au public. La plupart des personnes sont parties avec les navettes avant 18 heures. Ils viennent pour la journée, il doit rester les bateaux privés, mais je n'en ai pas vu tout près en débarquant. » Précise le natté.

Le silence se réinstalle, le châtain sent le regard du brun sur sa nuque, alors qu'il scrute la mer.

-« Tu as permission de quelle heure ? » Finit par demander Yuy.

-« Le capitaine ferme le pont d'embarquement à 23heures. »

Les paroles de Wufei tournent dans sa tête, plus il le regarde, plus il a envie de renouveler l'expérience de la guerre. Il cherche un moyen de se lancer sans paraître trop brut.

-« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » Demande Maxwell en jetant un nouveau galet dans l'eau.

-« Non et toi ? » Réplique le métis.

-« Difficile avec la vie que je mène. » Sourit le natté.

-« Du coup tu fais ceinture. » Lance Heero.

Il est heureux de trouver le moyen d'aborder le sujet, il se rend compte que c'est ce qu'il souhaite depuis qu'il l'a revu.

-« On est neuf membres du personnel, parfois il n'y a pas loin à chercher, surtout quand tu ne veux rien de sérieux. » Répond le châtain.

-« Ca ne te tenterait pas d'anciennes expériences ? » Se lance le métis.

Duo se tourne vers lui et lui caresse la joue.

-« Tu sais pour ça, je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours partant. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'ils se couchent tous les deux sur les galets.

µµµ

-« Ca a toujours été merveilleux avec toi. » Avoue Maxwell en embrassant le nez d'Heero.

-« J'ai toujours trouvé aussi. Tu avais prévu ton coup que tu avais des préservatifs ? »

-« J'en ai toujours deux pour le cas où. Si j'avais prévu mon coup, j'aurai pris un matelas en tissus. Tu dois avoir mal au dos. » Réalise le natté en se dégageant un peu.

-« Non, j'avais bien trop bon. »

Le châtain finit par s'asseoir à côté du métis, il lui tend la main en disant.

-« Viens, on va se rincer. »

-« On n'aura rien pour se sécher. »

-« Si, j'ai des serviettes dans le transporteur pour quand Cecilia et Souraya ont un peu les pieds mouillés en montant dedans. » Affirme Duo en se mettant debout.

-« Il faudra qu'on remette ça ! » Lâche Yuy en prenant la main que lui tend à nouveau le châtain.

-« On peut souper ensemble demain, si tu veux. On trouvera toujours bien un endroit après. » Sourit Maxwell en le tirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Si tu payes cette fois ! »

-« Bien sûr, c'est moi qui invite. » Propose le natté en le tirant vers l'eau.

Les deux jeunes gens font quelques brasses, se frictionnent également avant de décider de remonter sur la berge. Ils s'essuient avant de repasser leurs vêtements.

Maxwell ramène le bateau assez près du rocher qu'Heero puisse descendre dans l'embarcation sans se mouiller. Il navigue pour ramener le brun au port.

-« A demain ? » Demande le natté alors qu'il rentre le semi-rigide sur le Princesca.

-« Tu finis ton service à quelle heure ? »

-« J'ai pas d'horaires fixes. Dis une heure, je me libérerais. » Propose le châtain.

-« 19h30 ? »

-« Ca marche. »

Duo fait un dernier signe de la main et monte à l'étage pour rejoindre ses appartements avant même qu'Heero ne commence à partir du port.

µµµ

Les jours filent pour les deux jeunes gens qui arrivent à se voir tous les jours. Heero finit par décompter les jours, plus que trois avant le départ du natté.

Aujourd'hui, Yuy va ramener son amant à son appartement. Il a envie de pouvoir faire l'amour dans un lit et pas dans un coin retiré ou les toilettes d'un restaurant. Même s'il sait bien que ça n'enlève rien à la puissance de leur relation.

A 19h30, il se présente en bas du Princesca, alors que Duo apparait et commence à venir vers lui. Cecilia apparait au pont supérieur.

-« Duo, je n'arrive pas à la coucher, elle te réclame. »

-« J'arrive. Excuse-moi Heero, je n'en ai pas pour plus de dix minutes. »

Yuy soupire, il veut bien qu'il ait de temps en temps la charge de la gamine, mais là, il trouve que la jeune femme dépasse les bornes. Ils vont encore avoir moins de temps ensemble, il a une demi-heure de route à faire dans les deux sens.

Dans les temps, Duo arrive ses souliers à la main.

-« Excuse, elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir partir tous les soirs. Je suis censé aussi être l'image masculine nécessaire à son équilibre. » Explique le natté en marchant avec lui vers la voiture du brun.

-« Hn »

-« Râle pas. » Lâche le natté en montant dans le véhicule.

-« Pourquoi toi ? Il y a d'autres hommes sur ce bateau. » Demande Yuy en prenant la direction de chez lui.

-« Parce que je suis le seul présent constamment depuis dix-huit mois. »

Heero comprend mieux.

-« Et puis, il y a un mois, celle qui s'occupait d'elle depuis deux ans a décidé de se marier. Elle a rencontré le type grâce au net. Ils ont mis un an à se décider. Ici, je lui ai assuré que je ne la quitterai pas avant un moment, qu'elle se lassera sûrement avant que je ne parte. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

-« Pourquoi, c'est un fait ! » Réplique un peu sèchement le natté.

-« Je t'ai trouvé une place à la Riviera, second sur les navettes vers les iles. Tu vas garder tout ce que tu aimes et tu ne devras pas repartir. » Explique le métis, les yeux sur la route.

Heero a voulu lui annoncer au lit tout à l'heure, seulement puisqu'il aborde le sujet de son départ, autant clarifier la situation directement.

-« Quoi ? » S'exclame le châtain.

Puis il se tourne furieux vers Yuy et lui ordonne d'une voix remplie de colère.

-« Gare cette voiture directement ! »

Le brun regarde derrière lui, il n'est pas suivi alors il le fait puisqu'il a de la place.

-« De quel droit as-tu fait ça ! » Crie Maxwell.

-« Du droit que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. » Répond le brun en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-« Alors quitte les Preventers et viens vivre avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais changer de vie ? »

-« Tu aurais toujours la mer. » Se justifie Heero.

-« Et je ne voyagerai plus du tout, ce sera tout le temps la même chose. Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

-« Sur ton bateau, je me dessécherai, je ne servirai plus à rien. C'est ça qui me plait dans les Preventers. »

-« Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas proposé. Cecilia t'aurait trouvé une place. » Affirme le natté en se calmant un peu.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Je n'en sais rien. On trouvera des solutions, on se verra moins, on aura peut-être la joie de se trouver au même endroit au même moment. Tu voyages beaucoup que tu m'as dit en temps normal. » Sourit un peu le châtain.

-« Surtout l'espace. » Soupire le brun. « Je te ramène ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, on ne va pas gâcher le peu de temps qui nous reste. »

-« Tu avais voulu me proposer de quitter les Preventers ? » S'étonne Heero en redémarrant.

-« Bien sûr, je suis bien avec toi. Mais je sais que se voir tout le temps et le sexe ne compensera pas le reste. Il ne faut pas se leurrer aucun de nous deux n'est fait pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. On a besoin de s'épanouir professionnellement. »

-« J'ai mal cerné l'importance de ton travail. Je suis allé voir ces navettes, ça me semblait fort semblable. » Avoue le brun.

-« Moi, je sais que je me dessècherai en le faisant, compter les passagers quand ils montent, amarrer le bateau au quai, c'est pas une vie. »

-« Tu es allé voir ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Non. Quand Cecilia va faire des courses ou qu'on reste des heures à quai, j'ai le temps d'observer. » Réplique le natté alors qu'ils arrivent devant l'immeuble du brun.

Heero le guide jusqu'à son appartement, tout est déjà préparé, il y a un plateau de charcuteries et de fromages qu'ils mangent avec des morceaux de pain au lit pour reprendre des forces.

µµµ

Ils viennent de passer leur dernière soirée ensemble, il est 22h30, le capitaine du Princesca attend que Duo remonte à bord pour partir. Maxwell a les bras autour du cou d'Heero, il n'arrive pas à lui dire au revoir.

-« On garde le contact. » Répète pour la deuxième fois le natté. « Je t'envoie un sms quand je peux me connecter au net, on se fait des vidéos conférences. »

-« Ca ne sera pas la même chose. Ta peau va me manquer. »

Un coup de sirène oblige le natté à lui donner un dernier baiser et à monter à regret dans le navire. A ce moment précis aussi bien Duo que Heero se demandent si le professionnel est si important, s'ils ne sont pas en train de faire une bêtise.

Aussi longtemps qu'il le peut, Duo reste accroché à la rambarde pour regarder son amant qui rétrécit de plus en plus.

Yuy n'aurait jamais cru que la séparation serait aussi dure. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient partagés à part des soirées et beaucoup de sexe ? Pourtant à ce moment précis son corps crie qu'il en veut encore.

Il voit la silhouette de Duo marcher jusqu'à l'arrière du bateau et rester là.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Heero hésite à envoyer un sms, il n'est pas persuadé que de voir Duo derrière un écran ne sera pas plus pénible que son absence. Et puis Duo lui a dit que c'est lui qui le ferait. Il doit essayer de rattraper les soirées qu'il n'a pas eues avec Souraya, c'est son style.

Il ne va pas le pourchasser dès le premier soir.

Seulement les jours passent, puis les semaines. Il y a maintenant trois semaines que Duo est parti sans qu'il ne donne signe de vie. Heero finit par se dire que cette relation n'a pas eu la même importance pourtant il a cru dans les promesses du natté.

Comme il veut une explication et surtout voir la réaction de Maxwell. Alors qu'il regarde où il est et s'arrange pour emprunter une navette Preventer afin de se rendre là où est amarré le Princesca. Il sonne à la capitainerie pour s'assurer que le bateau ne va pas partir durant son déplacement et qu'il arrive à trouver un arrangement. Ce serait rageant et surtout stupide, il resterait encore plus avec ses frustrations.

Il met encore une grosse semaine à tout mettre au point, il attend que le week-end arrive pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il arrive au port de Nice peu avant 19h30, il cherchera à se loger s'il est le bienvenu, sinon il repartira directement.

Comme souvent le Princesca se voit de loin, même si dans ce port, il y a des bateaux encore plus impressionnants, alors qu'il cherche s'il peut repérer le natté dans le bâtiment. Il le voit apparaitre tout sourire, le natté dévale les escaliers, en se laissant glisser sur les rampes du deuxième niveau au premier, une main sur chaque rampe. Arrivé au premier, il saute par-dessus le garde-fou pour lui arriver presque dans les bras.

Le châtain l'embrasse à le rendre fou, il ne comprend plus rien au comportement de son amant.

-« Duo ! C'est ça que tu apprends à ma fille ! » Gronde Cecilia.

Seulement quand ils se retournent, ils voient à son visage qu'elle est heureuse pour le jeune homme.

-« Souraya, si je te vois un jour faire ça, tu vas découvrir que je sais me fâcher. » Sermonne Maxwell en pointant son doigt vers la frimousse qui vient d'apparaitre au dessus des escaliers.

Le natté n'a pas lâché le métis, il est toujours accroché au cou d'Heero. Ce dernier ne comprend pas pourquoi tant de chaleur s'il n'a jamais repris contact. Il n'a pas le temps de lui demander qu'il voit les yeux indigo s'assombrir.

-« J'ai cru comprendre que ma visite te faisait plaisir ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Cecilia allait me donner quatre jours de congé pour que je puisse venir te voir tellement je dépérissais. » Avoue le châtain avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-« Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris contact ? » Demande le métis complètement perdu.

-« Tu me manquais tellement que je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire une cassure, te voir par petites doses sans te toucher, ça aurait été trop pénible, comme mettre du pain derrière une vitre à quelqu'un qui meurt de faim. »

-« Ca c'est pour le contact ! »

Maxwell soupire.

-« Il y a un son et lumière à Monaco, on va partir dans une demi-heure. »

-« Ca n'a pas été précisé à la capitainerie ! » S'étonne le brun.

Il sent aussi sa bonne humeur descendre en flèche. Il serait venu un autre jour. Il se sent tout à fait comme Duo vient de se décrire, on lui a tendu une boisson pour étancher sa soif et on la renversée dans le caniveau.

-« On va revenir, notre place est payée, on va seulement mouiller au large de Monaco après le spectacle, Cecilia voudrait visiter le lendemain. » Expose tristement le natté.

-« Duo, tu peux le faire monter à bord. » Vient dire Cecilia près de l'embarcadère. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une conquête d'une nuit. »

Maxwell se décroche enfin du cou d'Heero, il le prend par la main pour l'aider à monter et le guider dès qu'il a ôté ses chaussures.

-« Tu allais vraiment venir ? » Demande Yuy quand le châtain l'amène à sa cabine.

-« Oui, on ne se verra pas souvent mais si on fait des efforts tous les deux, on doit pouvoir construire une relation plus fixe. » Propose Duo.

-« Quand tu seras dans l'autre hémisphère, je peux me faire muter ailleurs. » Précise le brun en déposant son sac sur le sol.

-« Cecilia est d'accord pour m'accorder du temps si je ne pars pas avant les huit ans de Souraya. Là, elle ne sait pas si sa fille n'aura pas besoin aussi de la compagnie d'autres enfants. » Explique Maxwell les yeux brillants.

-« C'est dans combien de temps ? »

-« Trois ans. »

-« On doit pouvoir gérer. » Sourit le métis en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-« Là, je suis en service, accompagne-moi. Si en plus le bateau ne t'est pas interdit, tu vas pouvoir venir y passer un peu de temps. »

-« D'accord, mais tu viendras aussi, je ne veux pas être le seul à faire des efforts. »

-« Promis. »

Tout compte fait quand on veut y mettre du sien, il y a toujours moyen de s'aimer.

Au soir, quand les deux jeunes gens peuvent se retrouver sans la présence de Souraya, même s'ils se sont tenus dans les bras pour regarder le son et lumière, Heero derrière Duo, mais ce dernier tenait la gamine assise sur la rambarde pour regarder.

Alors qu'ils se déshabillent pour se coucher dans le lit, Heero écarquille les yeux sur le torse du natté. A l'emplacement du cœur, il voit la peau encore rougie d'un tatouage récent.

Le métis l'effleure en souriant.

-« Tu l'as fait quand ? »

-« Il y a deux jours, c'est quand je l'ai fait que Cecilia m'a proposé de me donner congé quand elle a compris que je le faisais pour te garder sur et dans mon cœur. »

-« C'est toi qui a fait le dessin ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Il est très réussi ton Wing. » Sourit le brun.

-« Merci, allez viens, depuis que je t'ai vu sur le quai, j'ai envie de toi. »

Heero ne se fait pas prier pour venir le retrouver entre les draps. Tout compte fait, lui qui venait pour se faire jeter dans les règles, se retrouve avec un avenir qui lui fait plus qu'envie. Dans trois ans, ils verront vers où ils vont. Maintenant, ils vont profiter du temps présent.

FIN…

Fin d'écriture le 18 août 2012


End file.
